Kyran
Kyran MacHeath was a young dire she-wolf (Canis Dirus) of the Carreg Gaer of the MacHeath clan. She and her best friend, Ingliss, were later killed by Dunbar after he found out that they were the wolves who revealed to Edme she is really a malcadh made, not born. Description Kyran was a young dire she-wolf, a yearling. The book she made her only appearence, and a minor one, was Watch Wolf. However, it didn't really mention the fur color of Kyran's pelt, but it did mention that Ingliss was bigger than her. And like every other wolf in the Beyond, she had green eyes. Also, when Faolan and Edme saw the friends' blood all over the snow, Edme said she regonized their pelts, although again not mentioning the color of their pelts. Kyran's pelt was possibly black, because her father, Donaidh, was black and her mother Katria was known for being a beautiful black wolf. Family Katria- Birth Mother Donaidh- Birth Father History 'Watch Wolf' When Edme feels suspicous about her tummfraw, she begins to go down the peak, wondering and pondering her tummfraw. On the way she meets Ingliss and Kyran, a pair of yearling she-wolves who used to abuse her, knowing where to cause her the most pain, taking pleasure in biting her as close as they co uld to her good eye. Edme begins the submission role, but quickly shows her dominance as a wolf of the Watch. Ingliss states she has learned the positions quickly, but Kyran teases that a one-eyed wolf looks funny with her hackles up. The two she-wolves begin to press closely to Edme, but Edme shouts that they can't abuse her anymore, with words or bites. Ingliss begins to tell Edme they should have never abused her, seeing as how she was never a true gnaw wolf. Edme asks them what are they talking about and they tell her the truth: Dunbar tore out her eye when she was very young, and they also tell her that her mother made the scar on Dunbar's face in revenge, even though she was killed. Edme, furious, begins heading into the Carreg Gaer for an explanation. Kyran and Igliss collapse and begin to whine and crawl on their bellies in submission after the one-eyed wolf, and beg her not to tell the chieftain. When Edme and Faolan are making their way to the Hot Gates, Faolan was about to comment how strange it was to have snow on the ground in summer, when they stop in their tracks at the sight of wolf blood streaked in the snow and the breeze carrying the scent of slaughter pushing towards them. They can tell that the wolves suffered a long and torturous death as the flesh had been torn from the bones. Edme tells Faolan it is Kyran and Ingliss. Faolan asks why, and Edme replies it was them who told her she was a malcadh made, not born. Personality Kyran was a foolish, innocent, and young she-wolf. Her foolish behavior came from her best friend, Ingliss, who had always dominated her, according to her loving mother, Katria MacNamara/MacHeath. Death Kyran, along with Ingliss, was killed after the chieftain of the MacHeath clan, Dunbar MacHeath, discovered, or at least suspected, that she and her friend were the ones who had told Edme about her eye. Trivia * 'Kyran' is an Irish name derived from "Ciarán" which means "Dark" or "Dusky", Quotes Ingliss: ''"Why you've certainly learned the positions quickly!"'' Kyran: "Yes, but doesn't a one-eyed wolf look funny with her hackles up?" Ingliss: "You know, of course, you don't deserve to go to the Ring." Edme: "Get away! You can't do this to me anymore, either with words or bites." Ingliss: "Oh, yes, that's true. Indeed we should have never abused you. Seeing as you were never a true gnaw wolf." Edme:'' "Are you cag-mag? What are you talking about?"'' Ingliss: "Wouldn't you like to know? Should we tell her? Kyran:'' "I suppose so,"'' Ingliss: "Dear Edme, we have come to apoligize for our behavior," Category:Wolves Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Watch Wolf Characters Category:MacHeath Wolves Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Pups/Cubs Category:Antagonists Category:Article stubs